Passado sombrio
by hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaa
Summary: Estou sem animo para escrever hoje,entao,um professor captura Duo Maxwell e o esconde em uma antiga casa abandonada,aos poucos Duo ira descobrir sobre o passado sombrio desse homem.bjs
1. Chapter 1

Casais: 1x2, 5xH, 3x4.......

(**************************)** O novo professor** (****************************)

Uest Riller, esse era o nome da pequena cidade do interior, as casas velhas, telhados demolidos pela tempestade, com chuva e raios, as pessoas trancadas em suas casas com medo de serem atingidas, por uma arvore caindo ou por um telhado feito de madeira voando por ai.  
Todos assustados menos um, Duo Maxwell, olhava com fascínio a tempestade, sempre achara as tempestades fascinantes, os raios cortando o céu e iluminando a escuridão da cidade, o vento soprando alto, parecia assobiar, batendo na janela de seu quarto fazendo-a tremer, parecendo que a arrancaria fora a qualquer momento por causa das já velhas dobradiças. A chuva caia incessantemente fazendo aparentar que o céu chorava. Os animais escondidos em suas tocas, protegendo suas crias da forte tempestade. E uma ou duas pessoas corajosas saiam à rua correndo segurando suas sombrinhas já destruídas pelo forte vento, para ou ir trabalhar ou ir ao mercado, faltando algo em casa.  
Duo, distraído, não notou uma sombra parar em frente a sua porta e entrar sorrateiramente parando atrás da cadeira a qual estava sentado de frente para a janela. As mãos do desconhecido foram parar em frente a seus olhos tapando-os enquanto uma voz fina de garota perguntava:  
-Adivinha quem é?-a voz sussurrou rente ao seu ouvido.  
Ele sorrindo disse:  
-Hilde.  
As mãos de Hilde se retiraram de seus olhos e ele virou-se para trás sorrindo para ela:  
-Ahhh – resmungou - Assim não tem graça!Como sabia que era eu?  
-Bem, primeiramente você é a única amiga mulher que tenho em toda Uest Riller, e como minha mãe e meu pai foram ao mercado agora a pouco é claro que não poderia ser ela.  
-Hum, é verdade. -respondeu enquanto sentava-se na cama dele.  
Ele virou-se na cadeira e perguntou curioso:  
-Como entrou?Pelo que eu saiba, a porta esta trancada.  
Ela riu e pos a mão no bolso de sua calça jeans tirando uma chave, e mostrando-a a Duo.  
-Sua mãe me deu a copia da chave de sua casa, pelo que me consta ela gostou muito de mim. E falando nela, ela e seu pai saíram nessa tempestade?  
-Sim, mamãe queria fazer uma receita que achou num livro, mas não havia nem ovos e nem farinha, então obrigou papai a irem de carro até o mercado mais próximo. Mas e você?Por que veio até aqui?  
-Bom, papai tinha que trabalhar e como sabe mamãe esta viajando e parece que vai voltar só daqui uns 3 meses,ele ficou com medo de me deixar sozinha em casa com essa tempestade e resolveu me trazer aqui.  
-Meu Deus, você já tem 16 anos e ele continua tratando-a como se fosse uma criança irresponsável.  
Ela riu.  
-É verdade. Mas, mudando de assunto, por que não foi na aula ontem?  
-Ah, sei lá não to mais com saco de ir à escola.  
-Duo!-repreendeu - Não pode continuar faltando aula, ou vai acabar rodando!  
Ele levantou-se bufando e sentou na cama ao lado da amiga.  
-Hilde, sabe que to nem ai pra escola, e alem disso do que adianta começar a ir agora?Já to rodado mesmo!  
-Ora Duo, não pode perder as esperanças, você é inteligente!Sei que é!Por que não pede uma chance aos professores, pergunte se eles não lhe dariam um trabalho ou coisa assim, pra recuperar a nota!  
Duo ficou a olhá-la por um longo tempo, por ele que rodasse todos os anos, até que os pais se cansassem e desistissem de colocá-lo em uma escola, se bem que só existia uma escola em toda a cidade. O nome da escola era Lilla G. Frederick, a escola era freqüentada por quase todas as crianças da cidadezinha, algumas não tinham condições de paga-la e estudavam em casa. Mas ele não queria nada disso, queria mesmo era vagabundear com os amigos, até roubar comida já roubaram, mas não por passarem fome, e sim por pura diversão. Os pais já passaram muita coisa por causa de Duo, eram sempre brigas, ameaças, às vezes o pai perdia a calma e acabava esbofeteando o filho.  
Mas Duo não se importava, quanto mais os pais se incomodassem e se desesperassem é hoje não sabia dizer,mas adorava atormentar os pais,vendo sua mãe chorar e seu pai perder a calma e berrar com ele a plenos pulmões.  
-Duo?  
Ele foi tirado de seus pensamentos, e olhando para Hilde finalmente respondeu:  
-Esta bem Hilde, posso até ir à aula, mas implorar para eles me darem uma chance, nem pensar!É muito humilhante!  
Ela suspirou, aquele ali não tinha jeito mesmo.  
-Ok, ok, mas aposto que você vai querer continuar na escola quando ver o professor é um gato!  
Duo olhou curioso para ela, não ficara sabendo de nenhum professor novo, e pelo que sabia não existia nenhum outro professor pela cidade, seria um forasteiro?  
-Professor?  
-Sim, a é!Você não foi à aula, quando ele nos foi apresentado – disse com tom de repreensão.  
Ele revirou os olhos, mas voltou a olhar para ela, esperando a amiga contar a novidade.  
-Bem, ele chegou semana passada, veio de São Paulo, o nome dele é...... ai como é mesmo o nome?Ah é!Heero Yui!  
-Hum, e?  
-E?E que se você o visse cairia de amores por ele!O cara é um Deus-grego!  
-Como ele é?  
-Moreno, cabelos curtos rebeldes, pele bronzeada, musculoso, serio, inteligente, olhos azuis, da cor do oceano tão profundos que da vontade de mergulhar neles e não sair mais,ele é sexy por natureza,seus gestos são leves,parece até que ele não caminha,parece flutuar e........  
Duo levantou as mãos fazendo-lhe um sinal para que se cala-se.  
-Ok, ok, já entendi, ele é o sonho de toda mulher, ou homem. Hum, mas agora fiquei curioso, talvez eu vá amanha só para averiguar. Quem sabe eu caia de amores por ele?-disse divertido.  
Já não era nenhum segredo para Hilde ou para qualquer outra pessoa que conhecesse Duo, que ele era homossexual, na verdade ele não tinha vergonha e não se incomodava nem um pouco com os comentários maldosos dos colegas.  
-E se você acabar gostando dele?  
-Ah, por favor Hilde, o cara já deve ser quarentão, e cá entre nós, os vovôs não são meu tipo!E alem disso, qual é mesmo a idade dele?  
Ela o encarou surpreso e fez cara de como se tivesse feito burrada.  
-Na verdade, não perguntei, só admirei - riu-Mas ainda não tivemos aula com ele,ele só se apresentou,vai ser só amanha que ele vai dar aula.  
-Hum, de que?  
-Acho que de Historia.  
-Ahhh, ótimo mais um chato de Historia, o cara deve ser um mala.  
Hlide revirou os olhos.  
-Duo, só por que o implica com você, não quer dizer que todos os professores de Historia são chatos e implicantes.  
-Tem razão esse ai não vai pegar no meu pé.....  
-É isso mesmo!-disse a garota sorridente.  
-Vai me expulsar.  
Ela suspirou enquanto baixava a cabeça derrotada.  
-Sinceramente Duo,eu......  
Antes que terminasse de falar ouviram o barulho de um carro lá fora, depois o barulho da porta da sala se abrindo e fechando e uma voz:  
-Duo!Querido, cheguei!  
-É parece que mamãe chegou com as compras - disse levantando-se.  
-Vamos lá?  
-Vamos - ele disse indo até a porta e abrindo-a, deixando que sua amiga passa-se primeiro, indo logo atrás.  
Os dois desceram as escadas correndo pulando os dois últimos degraus e indo até a cozinha, onde avistaram uma mulher morena, já nos seus 44 anos usando um vestido amarelo e chinelos baixos e brancos largando uma sacola do mercado em cima da mesa, aparentando cansaço. Ela olhou para os dois e surpresa disse:  
-Hilde!Querida!Oi, não sabia que viria hoje!-disse para logo depois abraça-la e beijar-lhe a bochecha.  
-Ué, a senhora disse que eu poderia aparecer quando quisesse.  
-É, é verdade. -e virou-se para o filho - Então, a caminho do mercado eu e seu pai, nós discutimos e resolvemos, bem, tira-lo da escola filho, por que não adianta gastarmos mais de duzentos reais por mês, se você não estuda,acho que não vale a pena.-disse triste.  
Duo olhou-a surpreso, já ia responder que não se importava que era até melhor,quando olhou para Hilde,que o olhava irritada, de braços cruzados e batendo o pé.Suspirou.  
-Não é preciso mamãe, a partir de agora irei me esforçar, eu prometo.  
Ela olhou-o emocionada e perguntou:  
-Sério?Sem mais faltar aula, sem brigas na escola, sem advertências, sem ir pra diretoria, sem roubar, e estudar bastante para tirar no boletim e nas provas uma nota acima de 3?  
Duo olhou discretamente para Hilde, com um olhar de suplica, e ela apenas fez um não com a cabeça. Suspirou.  
-Sim............ mamãe.  
Ela gritou de alegria e abraçou o filho, distribuindo-lhe beijos por todo seu rosto.  
-Ó querido, seu pai vai ficar tão feliz!  
-Falando nisso, onde esta papai?  
-Ah!-disse exasperada - Seu pai me trocou por cerveja e amigos, o Inácio ligou para ele no mercado e lhe disse que haveria uma festa na casa dele. E o cara de pau ainda me largou sozinha no mercado, com as compras e tudo. Francamente!-disse tirando os ovos de dentro da sacola e os depositando na mesa.  
Duo e Hilde riram.  
-Então, enquanto faço o bolo que tal você e Hilde irem pro quarto estudar?  
-Não abusa mamãe!-disse Duo, como se ela tivesse dito a maior ofensa do mundo.  
Ela riu e olhando para Hilde disse:  
-Espero que goste de bolo de chocolate querida.  
-Adoro !  
-Ótimo, então irei começar a fazê-lo.  
Antes que ela começa-se a fazer o bolo, Duo se aproximou da mesa e pegou os ovos enquanto perguntava:  
-Posso ajudá-la, mamãe?  
Ela assustada puxou bruscamente os ovos da mão de Duo, ele olhou-a chocado e vendo o que havia feito ela tentou concertar:  
-Ah, Duo querido - disse nervosa - Acho melhor não, lembra da ultima vez que você me ajudou com o bolo?  
Ele baixou a cabeça envergonhado e respondeu:  
-Sim.....  
-Ótimo, então sabe que eu e seu pai não temos dinheiro para comprar outro fogão, então por que não vai pro seu quarto com Hilde?  
Ele balançou a cabeça e puxando a amiga pela manga da camisa foi para o quarto,quando chegaram lá,ele sentou na mesma cadeira de antes, enquanto que Hilde sentou-se em sua cama e ficou a encará-lo, esperando uma explicação.  
-Eu - começou - Um dia, pus um bolo no fogão e fui ver TV, acabei dormindo e acordei nove horas depois com o cheiro de fumaça, olhei pra cozinha e vi uma fumaça preta saindo dela, corri até lá e o fogão estava pegando fogo, peguei o extintor de incêndio da parede e o apaguei, mas do fogão sobrou apenas cinzas, até hoje não sei como não pegou fogo na casa inteira.  
Alguns minutos em completo silencio, até que uma sonora gargalhada ecoou pelo quarto,Duo ficou vermelho de vergonha,ele não costumava ser assim, mas a lembrança de quase ter posto fogo na casa por causa de um bolo o fazia se envergonhar.  
-Eu não acredito!Não serve nem pra cozinhar!  
-Hei!-exclamou indignado.  
Ela parando de rir aos poucos se desculpou, depois passaram a falar sobre a escola, ela dizendo o que até agora os professores ensinaram e ele olhando-a com uma cara de tédio, logo depois fizeram uma pausa para comer o bolo, voltaram ao quarto e continuaram a conversa, até ouvirem uma buzina do lado de fora, correram até a janela e viram o carro do pai de Hilde parado, enquanto este abanava para ela,indicando para irem embora,ele não ousou sair do carro,pois a tempestade ainda não cessara,embora estivesse mais calma.  
-Nossa, ele já chegou?-Hilde olhou para seu relógio de pulso que marcava exatamente sete da noite. -Puxa!Já é tarde!  
-Que pena que você terá que ir embora e perderei essa magnífica explicação sobre a escola - disse sarcástico.  
Ela balançou a cabeça e lhe dei um beijo na testa, descendo as escadas, despediu-se da e já na porta da casa perguntou:  
-Você vai amanhã à escola, não é Duo?  
-Faze o quê?-disse exasperado.  
-Ótimo - disse saindo.  
Duo subiu as escadas correndo vendo sua amiga entrar no carro e baixar o vidro abanando para ele que lhe retribuiu.  
Ele deitou-se na cama e fitou o teto pensando:  
"Amanha em vez de eu dormir até ao meio dia, terei que acordar as seis da manha para chegar à escola, cara, ninguém merece, e eu com isso se tem um quarentão bonito na escola! Vou fazer o seguinte, vou ir lá, vejo o cara e me mando, mas é claro que a Hilde ficaria zangada comigo e que meus pais ficariam decepcionados, mas, á to nem aí pra eles, a única coisa que me preocupa verdadeiramente é a Hilde ficar zangada e não falar mais comigo, então, acho melhor eu ir, lembrete mental, pensar SEIS vezes antes de prometer algo a alguém!"  
Pensou, adormecendo logo em seguida.

(***********************************************************************************)

No dia seguinte acordou com sua mãe sacudindo-lhe desesperada.  
-Duo!Já são sete horas!Você esta atrasado!Acorde rápido!  
-Não me enche mamãe!Deixa-me dormir!-disse virando-se de bruços e pondo o travesseiro em cima de sua cabeça.  
Ela bufando disse:  
-Eu sabia, você vai continuar não indo na escola, francamente Duo. -disse logo depois saindo do quarto dele.  
Ele passou cinco minutos assim, até que ele lembrou-se da pequena promessa que havia feito, e levantou-se correndo para o banheiro, jogando os lençóis no chão e o travesseiro no canto da parede, escovou os dentes e pos uma calça jeans preta junto com uma blusa de lã da mesma cor, a tempestade havia finalmente parado, mas o barulho de um assobio lá fora e a sua janela tremendo indicava que o vento estava bem forte esta manha.  
Desceu as escadas enquanto colocava seus tênis, quase caindo, finalmente chegou à cozinha, seu pai estava sentado lendo um jornal e sua mãe estava pondo um prato de torradas na mesa, ele desejou-lhes bom-dia, pegou a torrada, a pos na boca e pegou sua mochila que sua mãe havia preparado antes de dormir e desatou a correr porta a fora.  
-Mas o que foi que deu nesse menino?-perguntou o pai.  
Ela riu e disse:  
-Ele esta atrasado para a escola.  
O pai largou o jornal deixando-o de lado e perguntou assustado:  
-Escola?Como assim escola?  
Ela riu novamente e contou-lhe sobre o que Duo havia lhe dito ontem à tarde, o pai ouviu tudo surpreso, será que o garoto finalmente havia tomado jeito?

(***********************************************************************************)

Duo corria em direção a escola, enquanto comia sua torrada, ele dobrou a esquina e atravessou a rua tranquilamente,quando no meio da rua,ele ouviu uma buzina, parou no mesmo instante, olhou para o lado a tempo de ver um caminhão a alta velocidade vindo em sua direção, ele ficou paralisado, não conseguia sair do lugar, sua mente gritava "Corre!",mas suas pernas não se moviam, ele achou que seria o fim, fechou fortemente os olhos e gritou a plenos pulmões.  
Quando sentiu um brusco empurrão e braços fecharam-se fortemente em sua cintura, fazendo-o voar e cair na calçada juntamente com seu salvador.  
Ele abriu os olhos e viu o caminhão passando ainda a alta velocidade enquanto o motorista assustado gritava da janela:  
-Tome mais cuidado garoto!  
Já refeito do susto, ele olhou para o homem que se levantava do chão, ele era serio, moreno, cabelos rebeldes, olhos azuis, meio musculoso, deveria ter já uns trinta anos, o homem lhe estendeu a mão que este aceitou prontamente.  
Já de pé ele agradeceu:  
-Puxa, obrigado.  
O homem continuou a encará-lo seriamente e sem dizer nada se virou de costas, indo embora.  
-Eu em, que cara mais estranho.  
Olhou para o relógio e deu um tapa na própria testa enquanto gritava recomeçando a correr:  
-Meu Deus!To atrasado!!!!  
Ele não notou, mas o homem que o ajudara ficou olhando-o do outro lado da rua, com um brilho misterioso no olhar.

(***********************************************************************************)

Duo finalmente chegou à escola, mas por azar o portão estava trancado. Ele olhou para o muro, e teve uma idéia, o muro era baixinho, então ele poderia muito bem pula-lo, jogou sua mochila pro outro lado e com um pulo, subiu e desceu do outro lado do muro, pegou sua mochila e entrou correndo na escola. Quando chegou a sua sala de aula, abriu a porta tentando não fazer nenhum ruído, olhou para dentro e viu o seu professor de matemática escrevendo e explicando no quadro negro,ele se abaixou e passou pelas classes dos colegas engatinhando,estava quase chegando a sua mesa, quando uma voz estridente se fez ouvir pela sala:  
-Duo!!Você finalmente apareceu!  
Ele parou de engatinhar, se ajoelhei e pos as mãos, descansando-as em seus joelhos, olhou para uma garota loira de olhos azuis, que usava um vestido rosa berrante.  
-Sim... Relena, e obrigado por avisar a aula inteira e o professor. -disse zangado.  
A garota vendo o que havia feito pos a mão na boca e pediu em um sussurro um pedido de desculpas até que uma voz se fez ouvir:  
-Sr. Maxwell, que bom que nos presenteou com sua presença hoje - disse um sarcástico professor de matemática.  
Duo levantou-se e se sentou em sua cadeira, pos os pés em cima da mesa e se inclinou para trás, pondo suas mãos na cabeça enquanto respondia:  
-Senti saudades profe, dos meus amiguinhos e de você também, você é o meu professor favorito nessa escola, sabia?-disse sarcástico.  
-Sem gracinhas Maxwell, e alem disso, o que faz aqui?Você é uma, uma..... uma AMEAÇA para a escola e até mesmo para essa cidade!!-disse irritado.  
-Óóóóó, estou lisonjeado!!!  
O professor bufando, tentou se recompor, ajeitando sua gravata enquanto dizia:  
-Bem, turma, como sabem chegou um novo professor aqui,a uma semana atrás ele se apresentou,mas é claro que vocês só sabem o nome dele,mas hoje poderão perguntar o que quiserem e conhece-lo.  
Antes que o professor fala-se outra coisa, um loiro com olhos azuis, chamado Quatre Winner levantou a mão:  
-Sr. Walter, poderia me contar o que foi que houve com o professor de historia, o ?  
O professor meio nervoso respondeu:  
-Bem, não deveria lhes contar isso, mas, ele desapareceu misteriosamente.  
Exclamações de surpresa foram ouvidas e logo depois o murmurinho de vozes preencheu a sala, todos se perguntando como e por que o professor sumiu.  
-Como e onde ele desapareceu?-um aluno lá do fundo teve que gritar para ser ouvido pelo professor, por causa das vozes alteradas dos alunos.  
O professor tossiu, tentando chamar a atenção dos alunos, eles se calaram no mesmo instante, esperando respostas.  
-Bem, não sabemos muito, só que há uma semana atrás ele faltou durante dois dias, fomos ao seu apartamento e encontramos ele revirado, cama e armários caídos, vasos e louças quebradas, entre outras coisas, chamamos a policia e eles não acharam o professor em lugar nenhum da cidade, isso é realmente muito, muito estranho. -disse parecendo pensativo.  
Todos olharam assustados, o professor percebendo que estavam com medo, tentou mudar de assunto.  
-Bem - tossiu - Agora irei lhes apresentar seu novo professor. Por favor, entre .  
A porta se abriu e por ela saiu o novo professor, ele caminhou pela sala e parou do lado do professor Walter,quando Duo viu quem era deu pulo na cadeira quase caindo desta,era o mesmo homem que o salvara!  
-Bom dia alunos, meu nome é Heero Yui e a partir de agora irei substituir o professor Rodolfo.

(**********************************************************************************)

E continua....... ^_____________^ Por favor, comentem!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Casais: 1x2, 5x2, 5+H, 3x4........

Autora: Mirachy.

(**************************) **Uma noite na cadeia **(**************************).

-Você!!-gritou Duo alarmado.  
Todos da sala de aula olharam para Duo, o professor, Walter, olhou-o irritado e disse:  
-Por favor, Maxwell, contenha-se.  
Walter tossiu, virou-se para Heero e apertou-lhe a mão, dando as boas vindas, logo depois se virando para o quadro negro e escrevendo o nome do novo professor,quando uma pequena bolinha de papel voou pela sala e atingiu certeiro a cabeça de Walter,ele parou de escrever no mesmo instante,virou-se e foi até a porta,abriu-a e disse mirando Duo com o olhar:  
-Queira retirar-se Maxwell, não irei aturar bolinhas voadoras em minha sala de aula!  
Duo ficou chocado.  
-O que?!Mas, não fui eu!Foi o Wufei!-disse apontando para o garoto ao seu lado.  
O professor olhou para Wufei e perguntou calmamente:  
-Sr. Chang?  
-Sr. Walter, o senhor acha que eu faria algo tão infantil assim?  
-Como eu suspeitava, Duo queira sair, não complique as coisas.  
Duo se levantou em um pulo, tão bruscamente que a cadeira foi ao chão e gritou a plenos pulmões:  
-Não!O senhor não tem provas de que fui eu!  
O professor perdendo a calma, aproximou-se da classe do garoto e disse entre dentes.  
-Se não sair, vai ganhar suspensão, de uma semana.  
-Você não pode fazer isso!  
-Ok, então que tal um mês.  
-Não pode me dar suspensão!Você não é o diretor!É só um professorzinho de merda!  
-Já chega!!Expulso!Expulso!Expulso!Duo Maxwell esta expulso!-disse dando fortes socos na mesa,quando em um soco mais forte,acabou quebrando-a. A mesa espatifou-se no chão com um forte baque.  
Silencio geral, nem mesmo Hilde quis se intrometer para ajudar seu amigo, com medo que também fosse expulsa.  
O silencio então foi quebrado por uma movimentação, Duo pegou sua mochila e passando pelas classes foi até a porta, abriu-a fechando-a com um estrondo, estava indo embora,quando em um acesso de fúria,berrou para a porta:  
-Seu bundão!Bicha louca!Vai à merda!  
Começou a caminhar pelo corredor, emburrado levou um grande susto quando a porta da sala de onde saiu foi escancarada e de lá saiu um professor de matemática possesso.  
-O que foi que você disse?!-gritou alterado caminhando a passos rápidos até Duo.  
Duo que não era bobo, segurou fortemente sua mochila e saiu em disparada pelo corredor....

(***********************************************************************************)

-Então Duo, o professor Walter me contou o que você fez, e, não acha que já esta passando dos limites?-disse o diretor.  
Infelizmente se não fosse pelos seguranças da escola poderia ter saído facilmente daquele lugar, ele estava quase na porta, quando de repente acabou sendo pego pelo braço e forçado a ir à diretoria,sinceramente, o destino estava conspirando contra ele.  
Duo resmungou, ele estava atirado na cadeira e sendo segurado pelos ombros por um dos seguranças que se encontrava atrás de sua cadeira, para impedi-lo de tentar fugir.  
O diretor abriu sua gaveta da escrivaninha e de lá retirou uma pasta amarela gorda, nela estava escrito: "Relatório de Duo Maxwell". Abriu-o e começou a le-lo:  
-"Roubo de carro no estacionamento da escola, drogas na sala de aula, roubou comida da cantina, quebrou o braço de um dos professores, deixou um aluno inconsciente e quase pos fogo na sala de aula", entre outras coisas, mas essas foram as piores. -completou indignado.  
-Hei!Não fui eu que pus fogo na sala.  
O diretor aproximou o rosto de Duo e disse:  
-Você acha que eu sou o que?Um tonto?Duo eu sei muito bem que foi você, naquele dia vi você com um isqueiro e vários dos seus colegas viram você por fogo na cortina, e ainda por cima pos a culpa em Bob e tive que expulsa-lo,infelizmente.  
Duo o olhou incrédulo.  
-Mas, por que não me expulsou se sabia que havia sido eu?  
-Bem, eu e seu pai somos amigos desde o jardim de infância e pela nossa amizade, não o expulsei.  
Duo ergueu a sobrancelha, não acreditando muito naquela historia. O professor vendo que não convenceu o garoto decidiu falar a verdade, e aspirando profundamente disse:  
-Bem, ok, digamos que seus pais me deram uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para mantê-lo aqui.  
Sorriu, ele já sabia, só podia ser isso mesmo, bem que seus pais ficaram durante um mês sem sair e comprar coisas, deviam ter dado metade dos seus salários para ele.  
-Só podia ser isso.  
-E acho que não esta mais dando certo Duo.  
-Como assim?  
-Acho que tenho que expulsa-lo.  
-O que, mas por quê?Meus pais o pagaram e.........  
-Não me importo mais com o dinheiro Duo, e sim com a reputação da escola. Imagina o que o deve ter pensado desse lugar?  
Duo estremeceu, não sabia por que, mas sempre quando ouvia esse nome, ele sentia um calafrio e até agora não sabia por que, mas ele tinha muito medo daquele homem, ele sabia que não devia, pois Heero salvara-lhe a vida, mas não conseguia conter esse sentimento de medo, repulsa por esse homem.  
Ele baixou a cabeça e o diretor continuou:  
-Você ainda é apenas um adolescente, todo adolescente tem problemas, é rebelde, mas você já esta passando dos limites!Não vê o mal que esta causando aos outros e a si mesmo?O que foi?Sua mãe não lhe deu educação?Parece que não, você é mentiroso, ladrão, não tem respeito pelos mais velhos, você é um vândalo!Um insolente!E......  
O diretor não conseguiu terminar, pois Duo, já cansado das acusações e de ser chamado de tudo aquilo, conseguiu se desvencilhar do segurança e partiu pra cima do pobre homem, pulou a mesa acertando-o um soco bem no meio da cara, ele caiu com cadeira e tudo, Duo sentou-se no peito dele começando a esbofeteá-lo sucessivamente.  
Ele teria o matado se não fosse pelo segurança que o segurou fortemente pela cintura, tirando-o de cima do diretor, mas não sem antes Duo dar um chute nas costelas do homem já desmaiado no chão.  
-Me solta!Eu vou matá-lo!

(***********************************************************************************)

-Tentativa de assassinato. -disse o delegado para a mãe de Duo.  
-O que?!Duo!-a mulher olhou para o garoto atrás das grades.  
Este bufou, logo depois que o diretor acordou havia mandado chamar a policia e a ambulância, pois Duo havia conseguido quebrar seu nariz ficou em uma cela separada,esperando sua mãe chegar para busca-lo,sempre foi assim,ele ia preso,mas como era menor de idade,tinha que ficar na delegacia ate a mãe chegar e leva-lo.  
A mulher se aproximou da cela e disse com a mão tapando o rosto:  
-Meu Deus!Que vergonha!Quem você tentou matar meu filho?!E como teve coragem de tentar isso?!  
-O - disse Duo já cansado daquela confusão,a única coisa que ele queria,era ser solto, voltar para casa e deitar em sua cama para dormir durante dois dias inteiros, mas......  
-Seu diretor?!E o que ele fez?!  
-Me expulsou.  
Antes que sua mãe falasse algo, ele se adiantou:  
-E não adianta mais molhar a mão dele com dinheiro.  
-Do.... do que esta falando?-disse surpresa.  
-Não minta pra mim mamãe, ele me contou tudo hoje.  
A mãe de Duo ficou alguns segundos sem ação, pensando no que ele havia dito, mas isso era o de menos, e agora?O filho foi expulso da única escola da cidade, e ia ser conhecido pela vizinhança como um "assassino".  
Ela virou-se para o policial desesperada e disse:  
-Por favor, seu guarda, solte-o, eu prometo que ele não causara mais problemas!  
-Como prometeu das outras seis vezes?  
A mulher ficou em silencio, olhando-o suplicante. Ele com pena dela, disse com um suspiro:  
-Ok, pode levá-lo.......  
A mulher sorrindo agradeceu, mas antes que se aproximasse da cela o policial completou:  
-Se pagar à fiança.  
A mulher parou assustada. Fiança?Como ela iria pagar fiança se mal tinha dinheiro para a comida de casa?Ela, tremula, perguntou:  
-Quanto é a fiança?  
-Setecentos reais.  
Ela empalideceu e com a mão no local do coração, deu um passo pra trás, começou a tremer, o policial assustado, foi ampará-la, conduzindo-a até uma cadeira e entregando-lhe um copo com água para se acalmar.  
-Seu guarda, por favor, não faça isso comigo!Eu não tenho tanto dinheiro!E mesmo se tivesse, não sobraria dinheiro para comprar comida!Morreríamos de fome!-disse desesperada agarrando-se a ele.  
-Sinto muito , sei que você e seu marido ganham muito pouco, e que vocês têm sérios problemas com esse margi..... quer dizer, com esse garoto,mas não posso fazer nada, é a lei!  
Duo franziu o cenho e pensou: "É impressão minha ou esse cara ia me chamar de marginal? Ah! Mas ele me paga quando sair daqui!". -pensou olhando para sua nova "vitima" com raiva.  
-Certo, irei ligar para Will para ele vir pegar Duo e pagar a fiança.  
-Ótimo, agora tenho que ir, preciso resolver outras coisas.  
Ela agradeceu e o policial foi embora, quando ele partiu, ela olhou para Duo com um olhar de morte.  
Duo se encolheu com medo, ela às vezes podia ser mais assustadora que seu pai, e ele sabia muito bem disso.  
-Duo Maxwell!Você esta vendo na confusão que nos meteu?!E agora?!Em?!Fale algo?!  
-Desculpa.  
-Desculpa?!Duo!Não adianta, pedir desculpas não vai resolver nada!  
-Eu sei-disse abaixando a cabeça.  
-Irei ligar para seu pai - disse pegando o celular.  
-Não!Papai não precisa ficar sabendo disso!  
-Mas é claro que precisa Duo!Não irei esconder algo tão serio dele!  
Ela ligou e quando Will atendeu passou a contar-lhe o ocorrido, logo depois estendeu o celular para o garoto e disse:  
-Ele quer falar com você Duo.  
-Diz que eu não to!  
-Duo!-repreendeu.  
-Ta bom, ta bom, anda me dá. -disse pegando o telefone.  
-Oi papai.  
-VOCÊ ESTA ENCRENCADO!ME OUVIU!?TENTAR MATAR UMA PESSOA!É O FIM DA PICADA!QUANDO CHEGAR EM CASA IREI LHE SURRAR TANTO QUE VOCÊ VAI TER DE FICAR DE CAMA POR DOIS MESES!  
-Papai, calma eu......  
-NÃO ME PEÇA PARA FICAR CALMO SEU.........  
O pai não havia conseguido terminar de falar, pois Duo havia desligado o celular bem na hora, ele devolveu para a mãe, enquanto ela perguntava  
-Você desligou na cara dele?  
-Foi preciso, ou eu ia ficar surdo.  
-Ele deve ter ficado mais furioso ainda.  
-Ah, depois falo com papai, agora, mamãe, poderia pagar a fiança?Quero ir logo pra casa.  
Ela virou o rosto e fixou os olhos na parede.  
-Infelizmente não será possível.  
-Por quê?Vocês não têm dinheiro?-perguntou preocupado.  
-Na verdade temos, mas seu pai disse que é para você passar essa noite na cadeia, para pensar no que fez.  
-O que?-gritou alterado-Não podem fazer isso!Sou filho de vocês!E alem disso eu já pensei o suficiente!Já estou há duas horas aqui!  
-Duo, querido, não minta pra mim, e alem disso seu pai disse que se eu pagar a fiança, ele não vai deixar você entrar em casa, vai ter que dormir na rua, você não quer isso quer?Pelo menos aqui você tem cama e comida!  
Ele baixou a cabeça, e ela o chamou, ele a olhou com um misto de raiva e tristeza no olhar.  
-Querido, por favor, não fique com raiva de mim, é para o seu bem!-disse chorando-Sou sua mãe, só quero o seu bem, e protege-lo!  
Ele, sentido, disse:  
-Esta bem, esta bem, só pare de chorar ta bom?  
Ela balançou a cabeça feliz, enquanto secava as lagrimas com as costas das mãos.

(***********************************************************************************)

-EU QUERO MEU JANTAR!!!!!-gritou Duo com raiva.  
A mãe havia ido embora, mas não sem antes fazer com que o policial prometesse que daria janta a Duo, e cuidaria dele por essa noite, e o dia foi passando e todos os policiais foram embora, sobrando apenas um, Leopoldo, que ficou encarregado de cuidar dele, mas sem mais nem menos, ele passou pela cela de Duo, deu boa noite e entrou em uma outra sala para dormir, e o coitado do Duo estava morrendo de fome, não havia comido nada o dia todo!Ah!Mas ele não deixaria barato!Iria gritar a noite toda se não recebesse a comida.  
-QUANDO EU CONTAR PRA MINHA MÃE, ELA VAI TE PROSSESAR!MALDITO!  
Quando de repente, a porta por onde Leopoldo havia entrado foi aberta e por ela saiu o policial, soltando fumaça pelo nariz, Duo começou a gritar desde que ele foi dormir, que devia ser umas dez da noite, e agora já era três da manha e a criatura continuava a berrar!Será que não se cansava?!  
-Cala-boca!  
-Não!Até receber minha janta!  
O policial já no seu limite, foi até o armário da delegacia, em uma outra sala, e preparou uma sopa de frango para ele, voltou e entregou a sopa. O garoto a pegou, mas quando viu do que era a sopa, fez cara de nojo, ele olhou para o policial e disse:  
-Chega perto, quero lhe contar um segredo.=  
O policial, ingênuo e curioso se aproximou do rosto do garoto, foi nesse momento que Duo pegou a tigela, atirando-a bem na cara dele, enquanto dizia:  
-Seu idiota!Odeio frango!  
Leopoldo, sujo de sopa, disse entre-dentes, enquanto pegava um pano na mesa ao lado da cela para limpar o rosto.  
-Então, o que você quer comer?!  
-Hummmm - Duo pos a mão no queixo, olhando para cima, parecendo pensar, até que estralou os dedos contente.  
-Já sei!Um hambúrguer!  
-O que?!E onde raios vou achar uma lancharia aberta a essa hora?!  
-Ahhhh, não sei, o problema não é meu!  
O homem estreitando os olhos perguntou:  
-Você não vai calar a boca enquanto não tiver o seu precioso hambúrguer?  
Duo balançou a cabeça, enquanto recomeçava a berrar a plenos pulmões, o policial tapou os ouvidos e disse desesperado:  
-Ok, ok!Já estou indo.  
O homem saiu e foi até a garagem, pegou o seu carro e saiu pela cidade, procurando uma lancharia,depois de mais de três hora procurando,finalmente achou uma que era vinte e quatro horas,comprou o hambúrguer e voltou para a delegacia,foi até a cela,e viu que Duo estava deitado na cama, de braços cruzados e parecia impaciente,ele se levantou e disse:  
-Até que enfim!  
O homem trincou os dentes, contendo a raiva, enquanto abria a cela e dava o hambúrguer para o garoto, Duo olhou para o alimento e balançou a cabeça dizendo:  
-Você demorou tanto, que até perdi a fome!  
-Como assim perdeu a fome?!Você não pode ter perdido a fome!  
-Pois é, fazer o que?-ele olhou para o relógio pendurado na parede e disse contente:  
-Puxa!Olha só!Já são sete horas!Você já pode me liberar agora!  
O homem olhou para o relógio!Ele havia passado à noite em claro!Como iria trabalhar?!  
Duo saiu da cela e se dirigiu a porta de saída, mas antes de sair abanou e disse:  
-Adeus!Foi bom ter te conhecido!-e saiu rindo, enquanto o homem pegava o hambúrguer e o esmagava com as duas mãos, imaginando que este era Duo.  
Duo,quando saiu,olhou para o céu e viu que estava um lindo dia, o Sol estava bem forte e alto no céu, não havia se quer uma pequena nuvem, e se não fosse pelo vento gostoso que batia nele, certamente cozinharia naquele Sol escaldante.  
Ele olhou para a rua e não viu quase ninguém, só uma ou duas pessoas, olhou para a esquerda, e depois para a direita, se fosse para a esquerda, chegaria em casa e a direita,na escola,ficou indeciso,se iria pra casa,encarar o pai,ou pra escola,para falar com Hilde e desabafar,ele suspirou e resolveu escolher o obvio.  
Virou para a direita e foi a passos rápidos para a escola, querendo não só falar com Hilde, mas também tirar satisfações com Wufei, pois quem havia começado com tudo isso, havia sido ele e a maldita bolinha de papel.

(***********************************************************************************)

Oii!Bem, queria agradecer a Fernanda pelo comentário!Que bom que esta gostando!E sim, esse capitulo ficou bem curtinho e mixuruca,mas prometo que o proximo vai ser um pouco melhor.  
E por favor, comentem!Não vai cair um dedo ou um braço, vai?!bjs^____^


	3. Chapter 3

Casais: 1x2, 5x2, 5+H, 3x4.......

Autora: Mirachy.

**(********************) Estupro. (********************)**

Duo ficou durante horas esperando Hilde embaixo de uma árvore grande e alta, no parque frente à escola, ele estava deitado, encostado no tronco da arvore, com os braços cruzados atrás da cabeça e com as pernas atiradas e abertas na grama, assobiava uma canção, ele não lembrava aonde ouvira ela, só que a conhecia desde pequeno, e esta canção, sempre quando a cantava, lhe acalmava.  
De repente um barulho alto soou dentro do prédio a sua frente, ele parou de assobiar e ficou a encarar a porta da escola,quando esta foi aberta e por ela vários adolescentes saíram correndo,ele ficou a encarar os alunos até que viu uma garota loira, usava uma blusa branca simples e uma saia curta rosa, juntamente com tamancos brancos. Quando ela o viu, sorriu e veio correndo em sua direção.  
-Oi Duo!  
Ele se levantou e cumprimentou:  
-E ai Relena. Tudo bem?  
-Tudo. Mas o que faz aqui?  
-Quero falar com Hilde, você a viu?  
-Hilde?Ah!Sim, eu a vi, ela estava se agarrando com o Wufei no corredor, vô ti conta, esses dois não tem vergonha na cara mesmo!-disse sorridente.  
Duo ficou encarando-a, ainda processando a informação, e, quando a ficha finalmente caiu,ele se descontrolou e berrou:  
-Como é que é?!  
Duo ignorando Relena, passou por ela correndo, e entrou na escola,ele não se importava se havia sido expulso e proibido de se aproximar novamente da escola,ele só queria ver se aquilo que Relena lhe contou era verdade,ou mentira,apenas para provoca-lo,pois esta sabia que ele e Wufei se odiavam.  
Ele estava quase chegando em sua antiga sala de aula,quando parou atônico ao ver Wufei e Hilde juntos,ele a prensava na parede e beijava-lhe delicadamente os lábios para logo depois falar-lhe algo em seu ouvido,esta apenas ria e aconchegava-se mais em seu peito.  
Duo serrou os punhos e foi se afastando devagar do casal,quando finalmente cruzou um corredor,ele se atirou na parede e foi aos poucos caindo no chão, até ficar sentado, com os joelhos junto ao peito e as mãos caídas ao lado do corpo, ele ainda não podia acreditar!Há um tempo atrás Hilde sempre falava que odiava Wufei, que ele era feio, mentiroso entre outras coisas, é verdade que desde o começo Wufei sempre a paquerou, mas ela nunca dava amostras de gostar dele, sempre o evitava ou lhe dizia algo rude e virava as costas, nunca iria imaginar que os dois acabariam juntos!Ele pos as mãos na cabeça, sentia-se traído!Hilde sempre soube que ele nunca aturara Wufei, e que Wufei sempre aprontava com ele, por causa daquele miserável ele havia sido expulso e teve ainda que passar uma noite horrível na cadeia. Ela mesmo sabendo disso tudo, ainda ousava ficar com aquele imprestável e pior, não lhe contou nada!Se corroendo de raiva, se levantou e saiu da escola, mas foi abordado por Relena que lhe perguntou preocupada:  
-O que houve Duo?Você esta pálido, parece que viu um fantasma!  
Ele balançou a cabeça.  
-Não Relena, vi coisa muito pior que um fantasma.  
Ela não entendeu nada, e ficou olhando-o, esperando que disse-se mais alguma coisa,vendo que não falaria mais nada,ela virou-se e disse que já estava atrasada para um compromisso muito importante e saiu correndo enquanto gritava:  
-Tchau Duo!  
Logo depois que ela partiu, ele caminhou pela cidade durante um longo tempo, sem rumo, até que seu estomago roncou de fome e lembrou-se que não havia comido nada, droga!Por que ele teve que recusar o hambúrguer?  
Chegando em casa,ele abriu a porta devagar,esperando não encontrar ninguém em casa,mas infelizmente,seu pai estava sentado na poltrona e quando o viu levantou-se rápido,os dois ficaram encarando-se até que Duo ouviu um barulho na cozinha para logo depois sua mãe sair de lá e vir correndo até ele abraçando-o enquanto dizia:  
-Oh meu filho!Achei que tivesse fugido de casa!Por favor, nunca mais faça isso!  
Ele retribuiu o abraço, enquanto encarava o pai por cima do ombro da mãe, e disse secamente:  
-Tanto faz.  
A mãe o soltou e ficou a encará-lo por alguns minutos até que finalmente, Will, o pai de Duo, lhe disse em voz autoritária:  
-Lucia, deixe-nos a sós.  
Ela o olhou e balançou a cabeça, e obedientemente saiu cabisbaixa para o jardim.  
O pai suspirou e sentou-se pesadamente na poltrona encarando seriamente o filho, fez um movimento com a mão indicando para este sentar-se no sofá a sua frente, mas este recusou.  
-Estou muito bem em pé.  
Will coçou o queixo pensando por onde começar, até que finalmente disse:  
-Bem, eu e sua mãe estávamos conversando ontem à noite, e nós não sabemos onde e quando erramos Duo, quer dizer, sempre o apoiamos em todas suas decisões, sempre o ajudamos, o educamos e sempre fizemos as suas vontades, e, sinceramente não sabemos por que você é assim, por acaso esta tentando chamar atenção, ou quer simplesmente nos irritar?Nós não sabemos. Mas gostaríamos de ajudá-lo Duo. -finalizou olhando profundamente nos olhos do filho.  
-Não preciso de ajuda - disse rudemente.  
-É claro que precisa, por isso já contratei um psicólogo para vir uma vez por semana aqui em casa falar com você.  
-Não preciso disso!Eu não estou louco!  
-Psicólogo não é pra loucos Duo, é para ajudar as pessoas a verem a vida diferente e para tentar ajuda-las a lidar com os problemas.  
-Pois não tenho nenhum problema, obrigado.  
-Por favor, filho, eu........  
-Só quero ir para meu quarto e dormir, com licença - o cortou indo em direção as escadas, mas seu pai o puxou bruscamente pelo braço e lhe deu uma bofetada no rosto, ele teria ido ao chão se não estivesse sendo segurado firmemente pelo braço.  
-Pois em minha casa você não entra até me obedecer!Ouviu sua praga!Se não tomar jeito, vai ter que mendigar na rua, pois não vou abrigar marginal nenhum em minha casa!  
Duo recuperando-se do golpe inesperado, desvencilhou-se do pai e correu até a porta que dava ao jardim,antes de sair disse sem encara-lo:  
-Vai ser melhor eu ir embora mesmo, não me encaixo nessa família, às vezes até penso que sou adotado. -disse triste, logo depois saindo.  
Duo não viu, mas o pai ficou atônico com que ele havia dito, ele baixou a cabeça e disse baixinho:  
-Ahh, você nem imagina Duo........

(***********************************************************************************)

Lucia depois que os deixou a sós, ficou regando as flores e as arvores do jardim, enquanto cantarolava alegremente, ela tinha certeza que o filho e o pai se entenderiam. Ontem,quando chegou em casa de noite,Will estava nervoso,caminhava de um lado pro outro e jurava a Deus e ao mundo que mataria Duo,mas felizmente ela conseguiu o acalmar,disse-lhe que agressão física não adiantaria nada,que só pioraria as coisas e que Duo nunca iria perdoa-lo e que poderiam até perder o filho,para ele conversar e tentar ajuda-lo e este aceitou,depois de regar todas as plantas resolveu voltar para casa achando que tudo já estaria em paz lá dentro,mas perdeu as esperanças ao ver seu filho sair correndo de casa chorando.  
-Duo!-o chamou.  
Mas ele simplesmente a ignorou, correu durante um tempo, até que aos poucos foi se acalmando e parou de correr, enxaguou as lagrimas e olhou ao redor, estava em frente a uma lanchonete, a Lanchonete do Charles. Ele aproximou-se e passou pelas mesas lotadas, chegando ao balcão e sentando-se em uma cadeira alta, pegou o cardápio e ficou a olhar a comida, quando um homem barbudo e gordo apareceu dizendo alegremente:  
-Ola!Bem vindo a Lanchonete do Charles!Fique a vontade e......... -o homem parou de falar quando viu de quem se tratava, deu a volta no balcão e abraçou Duo fortemente enquanto gritava:  
-Há quanto tempo Duo!Meu Deus como você cresceu!  
O garoto já livre do abraço buscou fôlego enquanto dizia:  
-É já faz um bom tempo Seu Charles. E o senhor não mudou nada, nada.  
-E ai, como vão Will e Lucia?  
Suspirando respondeu:  
-Vão indo.  
O homem ergueu a sobrancelha direita e perguntou:  
-Algum problema?  
-Não nenhum, mas e ai, como vai Sally?  
-Ah, ela esta muito bem, cresceu e esta bonita e inteligente, e procurando um...... namorado - disse por fim,olhando diretamente para Duo.  
Este ficou desconcertado,quando de repente,uma voz de garota chegou a seus ouvidos.  
-Papai!Você não desiste não é?Já disse!Quando eu quiser namorar, encontrarei um namorado por mim mesma!E alem disso, o Duo não gosta de garotas, não é Duo?-disse piscando travessa.  
-Hã..... é.....isso mesmo.-gaguejou.  
Charles encolheu os ombros e disse triste:  
-Ora bolas, ele parecia ser um ótimo candidato, e alem do mais, você já tem dezenove anos!Quando vai arranjar um homem em?  
-Papai!Você não tem coisa melhor pra fazer não?  
-Ta bom, ta bom, já estou indo!  
Sally riu e virou-se para Duo sorridente perguntando:  
-Como vai?Achei que nunca mais o veria por aqui!  
-Pois é, é que eu to com alguns problemas sabe Sally e........  
-É eu sei, na verdade acho que toda a cidade já ta sabendo.  
-Como.....  
-Cidade pequena é isso querido, todo mundo sabe da vida de todo mundo.  
-É verdade, infelizmente.  
Vendo o semblante triste de Duo ela logo mudou de assunto:  
-E ai vai pedir o que?  
-Nada não, to duro - disse rindo.  
-Hummmmm......... ok,então que tal uma torrada por conta da casa!  
-Serio mesmo?!  
-Claro!  
-Sally eu já disse que te amo?  
-Hummm, não hoje acho que ainda não.  
-Então eu te amo!!!  
Ela riu enquanto passava por uma porta e logo depois voltava com um prato e uma torrada, ela pos a torrada no microondas e sentou-se em um banco do lado de Duo para por a fofoca em dia.  
-E ai o que vai fazer agora que foi expulso da escola?  
Duo fez uma cara de desagrado e indagou:  
-Não podemos falar de outra coisa?Por que temos que falar apenas das minhas desgraças?  
-Ok, se tiver outro assunto?!-ela deu de ombros.  
Duo ficou encarando-a por vários minutos,pensando em algo,na verdade não havia nenhum assunto a ser tocado,apenas esse,suspirando disse:  
-Na verdade não sei, mas sabe que eu to ate que um pouco feliz por isso?  
-Duo - repreendeu - Você precisa estudar para......  
-Ser alguém na vida, blá blá blá.......... Sally meu pai e minha mãe me falam isso todo dia, por favor, né?!  
-Ta bom, ta bom, desculpa.  
Logo depois ela ouviu uma campainha e levantou-se, pegou a torrada de Duo no microondas e lhe entregou,este comeu com vontade,estava deliciosa!E alem disso já fazia quase um dia que não comia nada, e com a fome que estava comeria qualquer coisa, até mesmo catar no lixo cataria.  
Depois de comer tudo, agradeceu e despediu-se, já estava indo embora quando avistou Hilde sozinha vindo em sua direção sorridente.  
-Ola Duo!Puxa, onde você estava?Passei a manha inteira te procurando!  
Ele voltou a sentar e de costas para ela disse com desdém:  
-Também não precisa mentir!Sei que você estava muito ocupada de manha para se preocupar comigo!  
Ela franziu o cenho e indagou:  
-Do que é que você esta falando?  
-Não sabe não é?  
Ela ficou alguns minutos em silencio, até que a ficha caiu, ela olhou para o chão e perguntou envergonhada:  
-Você viu?  
-Hum.  
Os dois ficaram em silencio ate que Duo perguntou ainda sem olhar para ela:  
-Há quanto tempo?  
-O que?  
-Há quanto tempo estão juntos?  
Ela hesitou:  
-Um mês.  
Ele finalmente se virou e olhou-a incrédulo:  
-Um mês?!E quando pretendia me contar?  
-Bem, eu.......... nunca.  
-Nunca?!-ele bufou - Que grande amiga você é.  
-Duo, é que você não gosta do Wufei e eu fiquei com medo de perder sua amizade e........  
-Eu ou ele?  
-O que?  
-Escolhe, fica com ele ou comigo?  
-Duo, por favor, não faça eu ter que escolher, eu não.......  
-Escolhe!!-gritou alterado chamando a atenção das pessoas no local.  
Ela baixou a cabeça e disse baixinho:  
-Ele......  
Ele olhou-a incrédulo, não acreditava, só podia ser brincadeira do destino, acabara de perder sua melhor, única, e verdadeira amiga?!  
-Por que.......?  
Ela sentou-se no banco ao seu lado, segurou suas mãos fortemente e olhou bem dentro de seus olhos.  
-Duo, conhece aquele ditado: "Me diz com quem andas que te digo quem és?".  
Ele balançou a cabeça e perguntou confuso:  
-Mas, o que isso tem a ver com.......  
Ela suspirou dizendo:  
-Não da mais Duo,sabe, você esta sendo muito mal falado na cidade,e estão me incluindo junto,por que eu ando com você!Não agüento mais os meus vizinhos me olharem com nojo, como se eu fosse uma ladra, ou uma....... -balançou a cabeça, já estava cansada de tudo isso, e estava na hora de por um ponto final nessa situação.  
-Esta dizendo que não quer mais ser minha amiga?  
-O que?Não!Duo!Eu não disse isso, só que a gente podia não sei parar de andar um pouco juntos, ou você podia........... mudar.  
Ele levantou-se num salto e gritou:  
-Esquece!Não vou mudar!Muito menos por uma falsa, ingrata e mentirosa que nem você!  
Todos que estavam no estabelecimento pararam o que estavam fazendo e ficaram a olhar, indignados a briga que se desenrolava, Hilde com os olhos marejados disse:  
-Duo, por favor, não estou pedindo muito!Não quero perder sua amizade!  
-E o que você quer que eu faça!?Vá até o diretor e o Walter e peça perdão!  
Ela o olhou duvidosa e perguntou:  
-Você não soube?  
-O que?  
-O diretor e o professor Walter sumiram ontem à noite.  
-Su....... sumiram?-perguntou surpreso.  
-Sim.  
-Como?  
-Não sei, só o eu sei, é que a policia encontrou os moveis da casa do diretor revirados, e alguns ate quebrados, encontraram uma mancha de sangue na cama dele, a janela estava aberta e havia um rastro de sangue da cama até a janela,acho que ele foi morto na cama,e depois o corpo foi arrastado.  
-E, quanto a Walter?  
-A mesma coisa, e o mais estranho, é que encontraram marcas de garras na porta e na janela.  
-Garras?Um animal?  
-Não sei, um dos caçadores daqui da cidade disse que nunca havia visto marcas como aquelas e que não sabe que tipo de animal é.  
Um animal?Mas o que é que estava acontecendo?Será que era um tigre, ou um urso?Deveria ser um animal grande para arrastar os corpos dos dois e onde será que ele se escondia?  
-Mas, voltando ao assunto - disse Hilde.  
-Não, o assunto já acabou Hilde.  
-Então?  
-Não irei mudar!  
-Então, parece que terei que parar de andar um pouco com você.  
-É acho que sim.  
Ele virou e viu que estava sendo observado por todos da lanchonete,ignorando-os partiu,passou a tarde inteira no parque, em frente à escola, pensando, sobre Wufei e Hilde juntos, a briga com o pai, os desaparecimentos e principalmente sobre o animal, até que uma pequena chuviscada começou a cair, para logo depois aumentar, logo grossas gotas caiam pela cidade, que estava coberta por uma grande nuvem negra,de onde fortes trovoes saiam,varias pessoas corriam, tentando escapar dela, mas Duo não, ate que apreciava aquela chuva molhando seu rosto, parecia ate que ela estava varrendo seus problemas, estava indo em direção a sua casa, tinha decidido pedir desculpas a seu pai, mas estacou ao ouvir seu nome sendo berrado por uma voz que conhecia muito bem e que o irritava sobre maneira:  
-Maxwell!!!!!  
Ele olhou para trás e viu Wufei vindo correndo em sua direção, esperou, quando este chegou perto perguntou:  
-O que você quer?  
-Quero falar algo muito serio com você.  
-Olha, eu não......  
-É sobre Hilde.  
-Hilde?O que tem ela?Esta ferida?  
-Não, é algo muito mais serio.  
Duo desesperado agarrou Wufei pelo colarinho e grunhiu:  
-Me fale, agora!  
Wufei deu um tapa nas mãos de Duo que o soltou imediatamente.  
-É particular, venha vamos para lá.  
Disse enquanto apontava para um beco escuro atrás dele.  
-Pode falar aqui mesmo, não tem ninguém aqui - disse nervoso.  
Wufei aproximou-se dele e disse:  
-As paredes têm ouvidos. -e foi em direção ao beco, adentrando-o.  
Duo ficou vários minutos parado, decidindo se ia ou não, mas ele precisava ir, queria muito saber se Hilde estava bem, mesmo depois daquela briga, ele ainda gostava muito da amiga.  
Suspirando profundamente foi em direção a entrada do beco, parou e olhou para lá dentro,estava escuro e silencioso.  
-Wufei!-gritou para a escuridão.  
Silencio, tomando coragem deu um passo, parou para escutar algo, e outro passo, e assim foi ate ser encoberto pela escuridão, ele não enxergava nada e pos às mãos na frente do corpo tentando achar a parede para não cair.  
-Wufei!?-tentou novamente.  
Estava respirando com dificuldade, pois estava muito nervoso e mesmo não querendo admitir estava morrendo de medo, como não achou a parede, ele agachou-se no chão e passou a engatinhar,quando sua trança foi bruscamente puxada para cima e seu corpo foi jogado para o lado,caindo em cima de uma lata de lixo.  
-Wufei?!-gritou assustado, mas a única resposta foram risadas diabólicas.  
-Não tem graça!Para com isso!-disse levantando-se, mas infelizmente acabou escorregando em uma poça de água e caiu no chão ralando a mão e o joelho.  
Mais risadas.  
-Por favor, para!-disse suplicante, já cansado daquela brincadeira idiota.  
Quando foi puxado bruscamente pelo braço e atirado no chão novamente, mas agora sentiu que alguém prendia seus braços a cima de sua cabeça,quando um clarão atingiu seu rosto,ele viu Wufei em cima dele e mais dois garotos da mesma idade deles parados em pé, um deles segurava uma lanterna.  
-O....... o.... que.....esta fazendo?-gaguejou.  
Wufei sorriu.  
-Você já vai ver. -disse enquanto fazia um sinal com a mão chamando um dos garotos.  
O garoto aproximou-se de Duo e se abaixou ao seu lado, ele viu que havia algo nas mãos do garoto e logo depois viu que era uma fita crepe, o garoto sorriu e tapou sua boca, dando uma volta com a fita até que sua boca estivesse bem presa.  
Depois que o garoto o amordaçou, Wufei com uma mão, passou a desafivelar o cinto, enquanto que com a outra mão segurava os punhos de Duo à cima de sua cabeça fortemente. Ele tentou lutar, mas infelizmente Wufei era mais forte que ele, depois que desafivelou o cinto, passou a despir Duo, este apenas chorava implorando internamente para que aquilo não passa-se de um pesadelo.  
Wufei deitou-se em cima do corpo de Duo enquanto passeava rudemente com as mãos pelo corpo do garoto, logo depois passou a morder cada parte de seu corpo, e em seguida o possui como um animal, Duo berrou, mas apenas um forte gemido saiu de sua boca amordaçada, parecia que ele estava sendo rasgado por dentro, se é que não estava. Wufei se movimentava sem piedade, não se preocupando se o machucava ou não, a única coisa que queria era satisfazer seu próprio desejo, alguns minutos se passaram ate que Wufei finalmente gozou dentro dele, ele suspirou e saiu de dentro de seu corpo, levantando-se enquanto afivelava o cinto, Duo ficou deitado no chão chorando de mansinho, não conseguia quase se mexer, pois seu corpo estava muito dolorido.  
Wufei se aproximou do corpo ferido e sussurrou em seu ouvido:  
-Agora, se você falar algo que aconteceu aqui, eu juro que o mato Maxwell, ou ate melhor, mato você e sua amiguinha - ele riu –Sabe, mesmo que consigam me prender, eu tenho muitos amigos que adorariam brincar com Hilde, então,já sabe ,dê com a língua nos dentes e sua amiga já era.  
E ele saiu rindo do beco juntamente com os outros dois garotos, logo depois que saíram, Duo ficou durante horas e horas, parado, tentando se recuperar e ao mesmo tempo pensando, ele sentia-se humilhado, acabado, e sua mente gritava para ir logo a policia e entregar aquele desgraçado, mas seu coração não deixava, ele sabia que Wufei cumpriria com a palavra e mataria Hilde, e não queria que nada de mal ocorre-se a ela,ela era como uma irmã para ele!E sabia que no fundo ela faria a mesma coisa por ele, guardaria segredo para sempre e deixaria aquele monstro escapar impune.  
Já um pouco recuperado, levantou-se lentamente do chão molhado e frio, sentando-se e gemendo baixinho, arrancou a fita de sua boca e pegou suas roupas encharcadas do chão, vestindo-as lentamente.  
Saindo do beco, ele continuou seu caminho para casa, enquanto suas lagrimas confundiam-se com as gotas da chuva, estava quase chegando ao seu bairro,quando ouviu um barulho a sua frente,ele levantou a cabeça e viu uma pessoa parada a sua frente, cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis, Heero!Sim, era Heero Yui, o novo professor da sua antiga escola!Mas, o que ele estava fazendo parado, no meio da chuva num horário como esse, pois já deveria ser de madrugada.  
-O..... o que faz aqui?-perguntou nervoso.  
Sem dizer nada o professor se aproximou, Duo deu alguns passos para trás, assustado, mas o professor o agarrou pelo braço e o puxou fortemente de encontro ao peito, abraçando-o, enquanto sussurrava baixinho em seu ouvido:  
-Esta tu do bem, esta tudo bem agora.  
Duo sem saber ao certo ao que ele se referia, desatou a chorar, não sabia por que, mas sentia-se seguro e aquecido naquele abraço, Heero vendo que ele não pararia de chorar, passou a cantar uma musica muito conhecida de Duo, ele arregalou os olhos, aquele era a mesma musica que assobiava hoje de manha enquanto esperava Hilde, de onde será que Heero a conhecia?  
-Onde........ onde foi que você ouviu essa musica?  
-Isso não vem ao caso agora Duo, logo, logo você vai acabar lembrando de mim, tenho certeza, mas no momento, a única coisa que posso lhe dizer é que: seu problema já foi resolvido.  
-Meu.......... problema?  
-Sim.  
-Que problema?-perguntou hesitante.  
E Heero lhe sussurrou um nome no ouvido que o fez estremecer no abraço e arregalar os olhos.  
-Chang Wufei.

(***********************************************************************************)

E Continua......................... ^___________^

Gente, quero falar algo muito serio com vocês, quero pedir que antes de tomar uma decisão precipitada, como algumas pessoas tomaram,quero que leiam o resto de minha fic, pois estão falando que copiei da fic de alguém,e isso eu não faço,nunca! E ate que ficou meio chato pra mim, por que daí as pessoas vêem o que essa pessoa escreveu e começam a tirar decisões precipitadas,então só peço que leiam a fic.  
BJS


End file.
